


Lost Wishes

by LunarRaevyn



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: This was just a fun prompt and ik it ends suddenly but its not supposed to be serious dhhlhcfh, Wishing, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarRaevyn/pseuds/LunarRaevyn
Summary: Miranda Hayes made wishes every night to the stars above. 20 years later, those wishes come true.Idea from a prompt made by @wordsnstuff on Tumblr!





	Lost Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Miranda as "they" because those are their pronouns! They're nonbinary and I love them.

Children all around the Earth make wishes to the stars, full of hope and joy and the thought that they'd all come true soon, that they'd have everything to look forward to shortly.

 

Children all around the Earth wake up, day after day, to find their wishes never came true, and that it was just a tale parents told their kids.

 

Miranda was just like that; a bushy-haired, bright-eyed kid who wanted nothing more than to have their wishes come to life, and each day, they'd look for the brightest star and wish upon it.

 

It was always something spectacular: wings that could sparkle and carry them wherever they wanted; a teddy bear, large and stuffed and made of the softest material, for them to cuddle when things seem dark; a car of their own, bright green and made to never break down, as their family car was prone to doing.

 

Eventually, as Miranda aged, their wishes became more practical: a new toaster; more money; a better phone.

 

Miranda didn't live a life of pure luxury, and sometimes things were tight around the edges or the ends of the months. It was better after they'd turned 16, and started working to help pay for things, but nonetheless Miranda was happy with their childhood.

* * *

 

A few weeks after their 24th birthday, Miranda was in their apartment, making a quick cup of coffee before starting the day officially. They lounged around, watching a bit of TV and waiting for their drink to cool enough.

 

As the time passed, the cup emptied and filled again, Miranda stood up and checked the mail. Nothing out of the ordinary, some bills and a letter from their wife (she was in Canada visiting a friend), but at the bottom of the stack was a shimmering letter, enclosed in a violet envelope.

 

Curious, Miranda climbed their way up to their apartment again, never once taking their dark eyes off the strange letter even as they shut the door.

 

Once seated, they dropped the rest of the mail onto the table, uncaring, and tore open the envelope.

 

Glitter spilled out in a myriad of colors, and they sighed; it's gonna be a pain to clean it up, certainly.

 

Miranda vacuumed up what they could, and finally read the contents.

 

"To Miranda Hayes," It began. "We at Starlight Wish co. do offer our sincerest apologies on your late wishes! In our thousands of years, we've never once had a wish outage so bad, but after two decades, it has been fixed, and your wishes will be granted over the course of the next week! 

 

Miranda could not believe their eyes. Wishes? The ones made so long ago? It sounded like a joke, and yet, the feeling remained that it just wasn't, and they latched onto it; they'd always hoped for something like this.

 

"To make sure it's running smoothly, we'll start with your smaller wishes, and move onto the more complex ones later this week. We hope you understand. Please, have an excellent day, and may your wishes all come true! From your friends at Starlight Wish co.," The letter concluded.

 

It read as any official letter from a company would. And who else would know Miranda's name like that? There were certainly people who could've sent it (what with most of their friends being total pranksters), but they pointedly ignored the possibility of a fake letter in favor of something way more exciting.

 

They never really let go of that childhood wonder, after all.

 

That night, Miranda rested sweetly, a smile on their face. They never noticed a fluorescent light dance across the kitchen counter, or their toaster glow purple.

* * *

In the morning, Miranda went through their morning routine, getting up to make a quick breakfast of toast and eggs before heading to work. When they entered the kitchen, the stopped dead.

 

The simple two-slice toaster that had seen so much use its numbers were fading off had been replaced by a new four-slice toaster, with a guidebook next to it showing recommended settings for bagels and waffles.

 

It was unbelievable. Miranda's mouth was agape, and they ran toward the machine, fixated on its existence.

 

The letter's contents flickered in their mind, and it clicked.

 

"So one of those wish guys did this? This thing's gotta cost, like, 70 bucks!" They exclaimed, trying their best to just go on with their day.

 

Hours later, at work, Miranda found themselves squinting at the computer they were typing away at, groaning internally as they felt a headache come on.

 

They'd needed new glasses for some time, but paying bills was a bit more important than a little discomfort in their mind. So, they pushed on, even with fuzzy vision.

 

Suddenly however, the same purple light flooded the room, and several of their coworkers looked on to see Miranda, bathed in light and glowing. For their part, they had no idea what was happening, and began to panic.

 

Just as their breathing grew heavy and quick, the light faded, and Miranda was at a loss for words.

 

Their coworkers' curiosity thoroughly satisfied, they returned to work, leaving Miranda baffled in their seat. Deciding a short break to get some water was in order, they wandered off in search of the fountain.

 

Miranda began to squint at the labels to see which was cold and which was hot, but paused. Their vision was. . . fine?

 

They took off their large, round glasses, blinking. No, not fixed; the white room was still as unfocussed as ever. Then why. . .

 

Placing their spectacles back on their face, it hit them: the glasses _themselves_ had been fixed!

 

Miranda finished their water, and with a spring in their step, bounced back to their desk. If this was how their week was shaping up, then they couldn't wait!

* * *

 

It was day three. Their wife (Destiny, or as Miranda affectionately called her, Desti) had come back, and Miranda eagerly explained what was happening, feeling the sting of disappointment when their wife shook their head.

 

"I know you're excited, Miri, but I just don't think something like that is possible. Maybe you have a secret admirer that's buying you gifts? Or maybe your mom's anonymously buying you things; you know she loves spoiling you now that she can."

 

They spent the evening together, but Miranda couldn't shake the sad feeling that grew in them the rest of the night. It had to be real, how else would they explain the glasses? Or the teddy bear that popped up in their bedroom just yesterday? It wasn't possible.

 

They were deep in thought, when a burning sensation in their back made them groan in pain.

 

Their wife was quick to her feet, pulling Miranda up with her, and was already rushing to get a first aid kit.

 

Miranda obediently (if not clumsily) removed their shirt so their wife could see the issue properly. What she saw made her gasp, and Miranda wanted desperately to see.

 

"Miri, it looks. . . it looks like something's _pushing_ out of your back."

 

"What?! No, no, that can't be r- ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHSHITTHATFUCKINGHURTS_**!"

 

With a final push, what had been trying to break free had. Two giant, symmetrical, dainty-looking wings fluttered out of gashes they'd formed in Miranda's back. They glowed in a pastel pallette of pinks, blues, and greens, and two smaller wings grew from their lower back in similar colors.

 

That night, Miranda spent their time in a hospital room. They didn't know why, but they continuously told the doctors to not cut the wings, and pleaded with Destiny to not let them cut them off either. It was all she could do to nod and agree, and Miranda nodded back before passing out from pain.

* * *

 

There were reports all over the news the following weeks. Adults had suddenly grown wings, and those who's wings were cut off in the resulting hospitalization just grew back the next day, with notes to "not damage them again, wings are difficult to make for each individual".

 

Miranda was coping fine, flexing their wings often and Destiny figured they would be sturdy enough to fly on soon.

 

After the ordeal, Miranda weakly joked about the wishes being real, and all their wife could do is glare emptily at them and say "This really isn't the time when you still have stitches in your back". Miranda stuck their tongue out at her.

 

The rest of their wishes had indeed come true, proven by the lime green car their wife drove them both home in, and several other things laying around the apartment.

 

It wasn't exactly how they imagined their wishes to come true, but all in all, Miranda wasn't unhappy with the results.

 

They would be a bit pissed about the back pain for a while, though.


End file.
